


A Whole Lot of Nothing

by Cakewell



Category: Poetry - Fandom, words - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: This isn't related to any fandom but usually, when I'm sad, I write so here are some of my thoughts I guess. I'm not really sure what this is so I guess you could say it's a whole lot of nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

I cry and tell myself my tear make me stronger...but instead, the tears just fall like water.


	2. Chapter 2

It's rude to make assumptions about a person when you don't know them. It's even ruder when you do know them.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of people try to tell me what's good for me...but they're all wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Arguments lead to distrust and anger...and they make you cry.


	5. Chapter 5

It's sad to see the people who believed in you, who gave you hope, who told you the whole wide world was a great place to spit in your face like everyone else does.


	6. Chapter 6

I feel like my dog is the only one who gets me.


	7. Chapter 7

Days go by and I'm still not getting anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Do I run away from things?

Yes...

I'm sure everyone does.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd rather finish college than pass out from exhaustion, thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

People use words to hurt.

People steal other people's words and use them to hurt.

But they're just words...and they weren't ours, to begin with.


	11. Chapter 11

Negativity is the thing that slowly kills you; it's exactly like a cancer.


	12. Chapter 12

I never intended to write a book...I still don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a ton of ideas, but I just get nervous to post things, also I'm not a great writer but I am posting a story with my friends on another account. (TheSPNFriends) So, that qualifies as progress.


	13. Chapter 13

I hear a lot of noise. It's noisy.

You learn to live with it.


	14. Chapter 14

I've always loved the snow. 

It's like a blanket except it isn't warm.

It's just cold and unforgiving...like you.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm tired and I'm pretty sure I haven't slept for days, but sure let me just...


	16. Chapter 16

If I ever have children...I will keep them close. I'll teach them about the world and explain new ideas to them. And of course, we will argue as all humans do...but I won't be cold and act like a monster.

No kid deserves that.


	17. Chapter 17

This planet is a large place.

One day it won't be here.

We should probably make it count.


	18. Chapter 18

It would be great to just travel anywhere and everywhere.


	19. Chapter 19

I think I cry more than I speak.

I believe I cry more than I know.

I know I cry because I can.


	20. Chapter 20

I would talk to boys...but I'm a broke college student.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't need validation.


	22. Chapter 22

I like rainstorms.

Rain is a comfort.

I cry and the sky cries and I don't feel so alone.


	23. Chapter 23

It's funny that you think I'm off running around my mind daydreaming impossible things...but I've got an exam tomorrow and unless you know how to help...maybe you should just not talk to me...like at all.


	24. Chapter 24

It's important to get enough sleep.

However, once you take a nap here of there, everyone thinks you're so sort of lazy bum.


	25. Chapter 25

I ask questions all the time but I never get my answers.

And yeah, I tried google.

It's not one of those situations.


	26. Chapter 26

Time

Time

Time

Time

Do you think if I keep writing it down, I'll get more?


	27. Chapter 27

I don't read read poetry.


	28. Chapter 28

It's a mute the chat kind of day.


	29. Chapter 29

Um sorry about this:

I don't like Coffee....

Carry on.


	30. Chapter 30

If this should ever actually become something you should know I will probably have a lot of entries that include crying in some aspect....also I chose the title because I was trying to sound cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a disclaimer, thirty chapter's in.


	31. Chapter 31

When you tell me to do something I was already planning to do...it doesn't make me want to do it.


	32. Chapter 32

I really don't want to come home and be lectured...I already do that at college.


	33. Chapter 33

I worry about a lot of stuff but not about you.

I don't have that kind of time.


	34. Chapter 34

You are toxic, that means posion.

Which is legit, not good.


	35. Chapter 35

I hate autocorrect.

It's the bane of my existence.


	36. Chapter 36

Books make life easier...and better.


	37. Chapter 37

Yeah, I complain...what about it?


	38. Chapter 38

At least I didn't hijack a plane and demand money before jumping out into the wilderness never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lot of things...D.B. Cooper is not one of them.


	39. Chapter 39

I don't like sarcastic people.

If I say something and then someone answers back sarcastically...please just leave.


	40. Chapter 40

Waiting for laundry to dry is better than talking to you.


	41. Chapter 41

Just for once...I'd like to not be judged that I enjoy the magicians. 

Like I feel so attacked and I just wanna watch that sadness that is Quentin Coldwater. (rip, he deserves better!)

Is that too much to ask?


	42. Chapter 42

I could be poetic and say I enjoy watching the rain fall down the window pane...

But I don't have time for that so.


	43. Chapter 43

The years get away from you and one day you wake up and wonder what happened?

You wish you could just pick a day and travel backward but that is impossible. 

Because you can only move forward.


	44. Chapter 44

I'm scared of the night.

It's cold and dark and the moon agrees.


	45. Chapter 45

Everything ends up ending...

Pretty sure I stole this.


	46. Chapter 46

I am hurt.

You hurt me...

With your words.

I am hurting and there isn't anything that can be done to help.


	47. Chapter 47

Falling in love with someone who doesn't even know that you exist...hurts more than having your heart broken.


	48. Chapter 48

Me before Nov 19 2020:

Supernatural is ending and of course, it's just hit me now...like in reality and I haven't cried yet but you can't bet your bottom dollar that I will at some point.

Me after Nov 19 2020:

My life is over and my heart has been shattered and gosh darn...my soul is weeping.

Me today:

Still not over 15x20 and the utter crap that trash can fire was... (Not to be rude but seriously.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words...


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are...on the last page.
> 
> For now.

There's a whole lot of nothing in an empty promise.

Like I'm sure you meant well but you didn't follow through so how do I trust you now?

How many more times will I let you in and you stab me in the back?


End file.
